


Dias de outono que não voltam mais

by Eustakiah, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Aniverse, Autumn, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Memories, Nostalgia, Post-Canon, Time Skips
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Eustakiah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Enquanto as últimas folhas da estação caíam outra vez, Beatrice se encontra diante de uma nostalgia.
Relationships: Beatrice & Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), Beatrice/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Kudos: 1





	Dias de outono que não voltam mais

**Author's Note:**

> Quem me conheceu há um tempinho, sabe que eu tenho um amor muito muito grande por Over the Garden Wall  
> Então quando um dos temas do Aniverse era relacionado a outono, foi uma oportunidade que eu não podia perder!!
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem

Era outono, um qualquer. 

Folhas secas dançavam pelo ar antes de ousarem pousar no solo, coreografia típica da estação e que todos que moravam ali conheciam muito bem. A moça dos cabelos ruivos caminhou pela varanda de casa, admirada pelas cores quentes que se esvaneciam nessa época do ano. Beatrice se escora no batente de madeira e suspira, tomando em suas narinas o aroma nostálgico de terra molhada enquanto suas orbes brilhantes se fixavam na paisagem alaranjada.

Alguns de seus irmãos mais novos brincavam no quintal, sem a mínima preocupação de se sujar na lama. Beatrice não entendia como se divertiam tanto mesmo com as roupas cobertas de poeira – apesar de que tinha uma teoria: eram só crianças, no final das contas. 

Beatrice não duvidava que, se tivesse a idade deles, faria o mesmo. Aliás, de fato, ela fazia quando era mais nova; e não havia tempestade, raios ou trovões ensurdecedores que a impedissem de pular nas poças d'água e melar por completo aqueles vestidos azuis que chegavam a ficar pesados com a lama.

Quanto tempo havia se passado desde então? Nem se lembra mais. Tinha na época, quem sabe, menos de catorze anos e muita teimosia de menina — e, agora, contava quase duas décadas de vida e responsabilidades demais para se ignorar.

A brisa, como de costume, veio e beijou seu rosto com uma frieza familiar, mas, ainda assim, Beatrice percebia minuciosamente a diferença: estava a cada dia mais gélida. Tratava-se do inevitável passar do tempo, o progredir da estação a qual, agora, sofria metamorfose do ameno para o inverno brusco.

Era tudo igual, previsível, e isso tornava as coisas ainda mais difíceis de aceitar; não importa quantos meses, quantas temporadas vivessem, seriam todas do jeito que sempre foram, embora, por outro lado, ela, como ser, já seria outro. Mesma estação, mesmo tempo e mesmo clima. 

_ “Mas sendo uma pessoa diferente hoje, então, como sinto a monotonia de ontem?” _

Um pássaro azul sobrevoou ali por perto, pousando em um dos galhos de uma árvore quase sem folhas.

Ela se recorda de um certo menino que um dia conheceu. Era também outono, mas não um como todos os outros que o antecederam ou que o sucederam. Já nem lembrava seu rosto, e o nome que o acompanhava quase se perdia na falha memória humana. Mas, céus, Beatrice jamais esqueceria do jeito ridículo que se vestia com aquele chapéu pontudo, ou de como era desajeitado na própria fala – o rapaz conseguia irritá-la com pouquíssimas palavras, um recorde.

Entretanto, por mais irritante que fosse, a ruiva sabia que ele não era mau caráter. Tolo, quem sabe; influenciável com certeza, e esse era seu pecado. Um menino bom demais para esse mundo, e Beatrice tinha um tanto de pena da tamanha ingenuidade que alguém com, praticamente, a mesma idade que ela podia ter. Eram, em suma, opostos: Beatrice, com tanta experiência em vida quanto ele, achava-se milhares de vezes mais esperta, e de fato era. Chegava a ser cômico a diferença de maturidade que possuíam lado a lado, mesmo ela sendo um pássaro, soava mais adulta que o adolescente.

_ “Mesma idade, huh?” _

Talvez, se houvessem se conhecido como humanos, teriam agido de maneira diferente?

Talvez, a menina teimosa que habitava na Beatrice mais nova teria sido rude com o rapaz, e isso o afastaria; Ou ele teria sido gentil e bobo com ela, despertando, de algum modo, um novo sentimento no peito da ruiva em sua flor da juventude. E eles teriam se tornado amigos, parceiros humanos.

Quem sabe, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. Em outra realidade, Beatrice pôde apertar a mão dele como gente, entrelaçar seus cinco dedos e sentir o calor do encontro das palmas. Olhar nos olhos do jovem e ser recebida por um olhar carinhoso, se sentir querida de um jeito diferente e, ao mesmo tempo, único. 

A garota suspira, vendo como a ave limpava as próprias penas com o bico, e se pergunta se acaso, um dia, seus caminhos se cruzariam novamente. Será que ela o reconheceria? Muitos anos se passaram, sem dúvida, ele já era um adulto assim como Beatrice – e ela mesma admitia que mudou bastante do seu “eu” daquela estação. Aliás, falando em diferença, será que  _ ele _ a reconheceria? Nunca o adolescente tinha visto Beatrice em sua forma humana.

Se assustaria? Fugiria? Sorriria de alegria? Como seria sua reação?

Então, aquele passarinho pacífico se foi da árvore, levando com o elevar de seu voo o último tom de laranja solitário, uma folha que caiu ao chão. No céu, as nuvens se fecharam numa cobertura cinza, antecipando o milagre branco que se formava pela primeira vez em tal ano. Logo a neve caiu, carregada de uma beleza monocromática única do inverno, cegando os horizontes antes alaranjados. 

Beatrice sentiu o crescente frio contra a superfície de seus finos braços descobertos, acordando dos devaneios mediante uma certeza infeliz. E, em lamento, admitiu a realidade: mais uma temporada se foi.

Um outono qualquer, como todos os outros, que logo se tornaria apenas mais uma fosca memória. Tal como agora era a sua daquela estação, tal como agora era daquele menino. E, talvez, fosse a hora de deixar partir.

Ela sorriu.

Beatrice sussurrou para a ave que já se aventurava pelos horizontes, como uma despedida melancólica, sabendo que nunca mais veria aquele pássaro azul e que, mesmo se um dia o reencontrasse em outra temporada, nem ele nem ela seriam os mesmos do passado.

_ “Adeus… Wirt.”  _

Apenas mais um outono, diferente daqueles dias que não voltam mais.

**Author's Note:**

> todo dia sofro por fandom morto 😔😔
> 
> anyWAY, muito obrigada por lerem até aqui!!  
> Ah, queria fazer uma dedicatória à GhostMel, minha esposa maravilhosa e responsável pela betagem e revisão da história; e a Lexyee, ademira que mora no meu coração e que me deu oportunidade de trabalhar no plot mesmo bem em cima da hora!!  
> vcs,,,, são anjos ok
> 
> É isso, não esqueçam de checar as outras fics do @Aniverse!


End file.
